morningmusumesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Kudo
Haruka Kudō (工藤 遥 Kudō Haruka?, born on October 27, 1999 in Saitama Prefecture)[1] is a Japanese pop singer. She is a tenth-generation member of the pop group Morning Musume. Prior to joining Morning Musume, Kudō was a Hello! Pro Egg member.[1][2] Kudo is the youngest member in history to join Morning Musume, at 11 years and 11 months old, surpassing Ai Kago's 11 year record. Biography 2010 On March 27, 2010, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kōen sangatsu: Yokohama Gold! concert, Kudō was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Egg.[3] Haruka Kudō debuted in concert on May 1, 2010, at the Hello! Project presents: Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival.[3][4] 2011 In 2011, Haruka participated in the 10th generation auditions for Morning Musume. Throughout September, she appeared weekly on the TV show Hello Pro! Time in the segment dedicated to the auditions. Also in September, it was announced that Haruka Kudō would take part in two stage plays: Ribbon: Inochi no Audition, starting October 8, and 1974, starting December 14. The latter will also feature Karin Miyamoto, a fellow Hello! Pro Egg.[5][6] On September 29, 2011, at a concert at Nippon Budokan, which was part of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe: Takahashi Ai Sotsugyō Kinen Special, it was announced that Haruka Kudō passed the auditions alongside 3 other girls: Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, and Masaki Satō.[2][7] Hello! Project groups and units *Morning Musume (2011–present) *Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) Discography Singles ;Morning Musume *"Pyoco Pyoco Ultra" (January 25, 2012) *"Ren'ai Hunter" (April 11, 2012) *"One Two Three / The Matenrō Show" (July 4, 2012) *"Wakuteka Take a Chance" (October 10, 2012) *"Help Me!!" (January 23, 2013) *"Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" (April 17, 2013) ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *"Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" (November 16, 2011) DVDs *''Kūkan Jelly "Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni"'' (空間ゼリー『今がいつかになる前に』?) (February 2011)[8] Solo DVDs *''Greeting: Kudō Haruka'' (Greeting ～工藤 遥～?) (e-Hello! series, 2012)[9] *''Haruka'' (HARUKA?) (Zetima、EPBE-5452, November 7, 2012)[10] *''Kudo Haruka DVD "Haruka -Thirteen-'' (工藤遥DVD 「遥 - thirteen -」?) (Up-Front Works, UFBW-2083, May 15, 2013) Bibliography Solo photobooks #''Do'' (October 27, 2012, Wani Books, ISBN 978-4847045035) #:Haruka Kudo's 1st solo photobook[11] Filmography TV dramas *''Sūgaku Joshi Gakuen'' (January 11, 2012 — March 28, 2012, Nippon Television) Appearances TV shows *''Hello Pro! Time'' (ハロプロ!TIME?) (September 2011 —) Concerts ;Hello! Project Egg *''Hello! Project presents: Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park'' (プロジェクト プレゼンツ～ハロ☆フェス in お台場グルメPARK～?) (May 2010) :This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. ;Morning Musume *''Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe: Takahashi Ai Sotsugyō Kinen Special'' (コンサートツアー2011秋 愛BELIEVE～高橋愛 卒業記念スペシャル～?) (September 2011) *''Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~'' *''Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~'' *''Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru: Ultra Smart'' (February 18, 2012 — May 13, 2012) Theater plays *''Kūkan Jelly Vol. 12 "Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni"'' (空間ゼリー vol.12「今がいつかになる前に」"Before Today Becomes Another Day"?) (October 30–November 7, 2010, Big Tree Theater (ja), Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo)[12] *''Re-Born: Inochi no Audition'' (リボーン～命のオーディション～"?, "Re-Born: The Audition for Life") (October 8–17, 2011, Space Zero hall (ja), Yoyogi, Shibuya, Tokyo)[5][6] *''1974 (Ikunayo ~ Please Don't Go)'' (December 14, 2011–)[5][6] TV shows *''Hello Pro! Time'' (ハロプロ!TIME?) (September 2011 – present)